


Мохнатые пальчики

by TreggiDi, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: внеконкурс [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Стив вступает в конный полк.





	Мохнатые пальчики

**Author's Note:**

> AU без суперсил, скинни!Стив, Баки тоже необычный.

Стив страстно любил рисовать. А чтобы рисовать как следует, он закончил художественную школу. В школе у них были модели, после же Стив рисовал кого придется — случайных прохожих, знакомых, себя (безжалостно шаржируя). Стив любил рисовать людей, более всего — людей сидящих, и делал это со всем тщанием. Он любил рисовать лица, на которые падает свет, и расслабленно-покатые плечи, и складки на одежде. Это было его страстью. Если модель невзначай шевелилась и складки собирались иначе, у Стива случался приступ эйфории и он атаковал бумагу грифельным своим копьем так страстно, что кое-где рвалось.

Стив был увлеченным, но ленивым художником. Что он не рисовал никогда, так это стулья. Стулья, банкетки, диваны — может ли что-то вызывать большую скуку? Нет, он решительно отказывался тратить на это время и карандаши. Потому на всех его картинах люди висели в воздухе. Отдыхающие призраки.

Как и другие вчерашние студенты художки, Стив яростно выставлялся всюду, где только возможно, в надежде продать картину-другую. Он слышал, что к кое-кому именно так пришел успех и богатство. И правда — иногда картины покупали, чтобы повесить в гостиной или где еще. Но только не сидячих призраков. Их — никогда.

Тогда-то Стив и придумал пририсовывать снизу лошадей. Лошадь — это поинтересней банкетки, и у лошадей тоже могли быть складки. Благодатная почва. Так и повелось, что Стив стал художником, который рисовал одних только наездников. Картины с наездниками покупали, это выглядело благородно и классически, почти как в музее. Стив нашел свою нишу.

Приятели за этот трюк прозвали его Жокеем, хотя Стив живую лошадь в глаза никогда не видел – только в пособии по анатомии для художников, где можно было изучить в подробностях скелеты всех живых существ. Так что, можно сказать, Стив знал лошадей скорее уж изнутри, чем снаружи.

До некоторых пор.

* * *

Как только началась война, Стив решил пойти на фронт добровольцем и был первым в этой недлинной очереди. Причиной тому снова стали чертовы лошади: рисуя из раза в раз всяческих дуралеев-друзей в образах полководцев верхом, Стив понял, что даже самый безнадежный человек в форме выглядит достойным. Никто не стал бы насмехаться над славным солдатом, воющим на благо Родины, даже если этот славный солдат был три вершка ростом, или щуплый, или астматик, или с соплями. Или даже всё сразу, как в случае Стива. Так он решил.

Когда Стив был мальчишкой, из-за дохлого вида его не брали играть в войнушку другие ребята. Теперь его не брали на войну, тогда как всех других поголовно вытаскивали из постелей и пинками отправляли на фронт. Кошмарная несправедливость.

Больше всего Стив мечтал, чтобы ему дали волшебную пилюлю или облучили волшебной радиацией, и он бы отрастил себе вдруг мускулы и стал жонглировать грузовиками.

Но не было никакой волшебной пилюли.

* * *

Стив был слабеньким, но упорным. Он побывал в пяти штатах — в надежде, что где-то найдется слепая, глухая и безумная медицинская комиссия, и ему шлепнут штамп «ПРИГОДЕН».

— Ты ведь даже до фронта не доберешься, помрешь от чахотки на полпути, — с жалостью говорили ему врачи и генералы.

— Не помру, — отвечал им Стив, выставив подбородок. — Я ведь все еще жив, верно?

В тот раз ему все же отказали, хотя Стив заметил в глазах врача сомнение. Выходя из здания, он споткнулся на лестнице и сломал двадцать две кости, после чего три с половиной месяца провел в местном госпитале, с ног до головы укутанный в гипс, с одной только прорезью для рта — и с другой, в противоположном направлении. На соседнюю с ним койку уложили паренька, который изо дня в день, не затыкаясь, хвастался, как ловко он умудрился обдурить врачей и увильнуть от армии, изобразив какую-то загадочную болезнь. Стив лежал там, не в силах сдвинуться, и скрежетал зубами от гнева.

Паренек умер от загадочной болезни спустя неделю после того, как Стива благополучно выписали и отпустили на все четыре стороны.

* * *

Стив решил, что здоровье можно развивать так же, как и силу воли, а потому каждое утро тренировался в парке. Пробегал он от силы полкруга, потом сворачивал к обочине и тяжело дышал, пока другие бегуны мчали мимо него опять и опять. Особенно шустрым был один паренек, которого вскоре Стив встретил в местном пабе.

Этот парень — который каждый чертов день огибал Стива, как досадное препятствие — был не то Сэмом Уилсоном, не то Уиллом Сэмсоном и, в общем-то, нравился всем, особенно дамочкам. Стив встречал его тут и там, но обычно глядел ему в спину и скрежетал зубами, а нормального разговора у них как-то не вышло.

Однажды вечером Уилл Сэмсон завалился в паб в новенькой летной форме, и дамочки тут же с ума посходили, а Сэмсон угостил всех выпивкой, потому что это был его последний вечер гражданской жизни. Стив гордо отказался от предложенной пинты — он бы и осилить ее не смог, не отдав концы — но все же пожелал Уилсону удачи.

Позже тем вечером Уилсон вышел посмолить на задворки паба, а Стив туда же проскользнул подышать воздухом и тайком воспользоваться ингалятором, и Уилсон подвалил к нему.

— Ты тот самый жокей, верно? — спросил Уилсон небрежным басом, выпуская облако сизого дыма, и Стив спрятал ингалятор за спину.

— Может, и так, — сказал Стив еще более небрежно.

— И ты впрямь так мечтаешь угодить на фронт, как все говорят? — уточнил Уилсон, и его зубы сверкнули в темноте, когда он ухмыльнулся. Стив выпятил подбородок и сжал кулаки, готовый и к насмешкам, и к драке.

— Может, и так, — повторил он так небрежно, как только мог. — А тебе-то что?

— Знаю я одного человека, — многозначительно ответил Уилсон. — Потолкую с ним о тебе.

И скрылся в шумном пабе, только дым остался висеть.

Стив разогнал его ладонью и наконец позволил себе закашляться.

Надежда пустила ростки в его сердце.

Уилсон все же был славным парнем.

* * *

Спустя пару дней Стив и впрямь получил приглашение. Его хотел «посмотреть» один генерал, а с ним и доктор — не то врач, не то ученый, все они носили одинаковые белые халаты, и Стив их повидал достаточно. Но он пришел, причесанный, чисто вымытый и в рубашке с подплечниками.

Его вертели так и сяк, осматривали со всех сторон, разве что в пасть не заглянули. А под конец генерал и врач принялись гадать, сколько в Стиве фунтов, словно он был банкой с горошинами на праздничной ярмарке и победителю предлагался приз.

— Скажем, сто десять. От силы сто двадцать, — предполагал генерал и крутил свои усы, а доктор, сощурившись, качал головой.

— С его ростом может быть и меньше, это просто голова большая.

— Сто семь, — прекратил Стив их спор и встал на весы, стараясь держаться с достоинством. Обычно после взвешивания с ним прощались — а в этот раз, напротив, и доктор и генерал принялись жать ему руки с обеих сторон, да так крепко, что Стив испугался за свое будущее художника.

— Такого он унесет, — радостно воскликнул доктор.

А генерал потер ладони:

— По крайней мере, посадить позволит, а там поглядим.

— Если, конечно, не взбрыкнет.

— А может и взбрыкнуть.

— Но может и не взбрыкнуть. — На том и порешили, и оба повернулись к Стиву, глядя с одобрением и почти что с нежностью, так, что Стив с непривычки даже подплечники из рубашки выронил.

— А строптивых ты укрощать умеешь? — спросил генерал вкрадчиво, и по его глазам Стив понял, что правильный ответ здесь только один. Строптивые обычно на Стива и не смотрели (покладистые, впрочем, тоже) и Стив был честным парнем, но дураком он не был и знал, когда подыграть.

Так что Стив напустил на себя самоуверенный вид и фыркнул — мол, сами поглядите.

Кажется, сработало, потому что заветный штамп был шлепнут, а Стив получил повестку и направление в конную гвардию.

Стоило бы сказать, что верхом Стив не сидел, но он решил, что на месте как-нибудь разберется.

* * *

Их посадили на поезд — других новобранцев провожали девушки, а Стива провожала шумная братия пьянствующих художников — и они поехали, и ехали день и ночь, и еще столько же, и еще, и казалось, что будут ехать бесконечно. На длинных ночных перегонах солдаты выходили покурить и похвастаться фотокарточками подружек, а Стив хвастался набросками лошадиных черепов, их очень хвалили, и даже несколько солдат изъявили желание получить авторскую наколку на плечо, но Стиву от вида иголок становилось худо.

Когда рельсы закончились, их выгнали под дождь, где конный отряд стучал зубами, пока за ними не прикатили большие военные грузовики. Они ехали с пригорка и на пригорок, через лес и по насыпи, потом вдоль воды — в щели между неплотно задернутыми тентами Стив учуял соленый запах — и снова по лесу, а когда, наконец, все это закончилось, Стив уже не понимал, где вверх, а где лево. Грузовик остановился, и пятеро солдат, играющих в карты в кромешной темноте кузова, спрыгнули наружу. Стив поспешил следом, волоча свой вещмешок, доверху набитый лекарствами.

На подгибающихся ногах, слепой от яркого солнца, как новорожденный олененок, он топтался на лесной опушке, пока его хлопнул по плечу майор.

— Чего ждешь, рядовой? — спросил майор Фьюри, вытаращив левый глаз и сощурив правый. — Ставь палатку. И по сторонам особо не глазей.

— Так точно, сэр, — во всю силу легких отозвался Стив.

— И тише мне тут. Помни, мальчик, это жутко секретный отряд.

— Так точно, сэр, — прошептал Стив восхищенно. Майор вызывал у него крайнее уважение; в поезде солдат кормили чем-то таким, отчего даже у самых стойких свело желудок, а Стив и вовсе потерял едва не половину своего веса. Только майор оставался бодрым и деловитым, хотя паек жрал за троих.

Стива определили в палатку с парнем по имени Гейб, и парень этот на первый взгляд казался вменяемым, хотя вскоре Стив понял, что нормальных в отряде не было. Гейб, по крайней мере, не играл на губной гармошке по ночам, как это делал Дернье, и не высовывал ноги по ночам из палатки, как Морита. Эти волосатые ноги тоскливо белели в темноте, нагоняя глупого страху, пока Стив нес ночное дежурство. Дум-Дум имел привычку палить по мухам, а пули он надпиливал своим карманным ножом, так, чтобы получился настоящий «дум-дум», и только чудом этот чокнутый их всех еще не пришиб; Фэлсворт — тот был хуже всех. Он без умолку трепался о своей дамочке, болтал о ней за завтраком, обедом и ужином, во время полевых тренировок и ночных дежурств, так, что вскоре все уверились, нет у него никакой дамочки — и все эти истории про дамочку начали наводить на них жуть, словно байки о призраках.

Так что все они были не в себе, но ведь такие ребята и нужны американской армии? Стив старался не отставать от команды и временами затевал драки на пустом месте, так, чтобы кулаки поразмять. Его отметелили пару-тройку раз и признали таким же чокнутым. Так он и стал своим.

В первую неделю их учили стрелять, бегать и готовить похлебку из всего, что можно догнать и пристрелить. Стив быстро оказался среди отстающих, но делал все с таким отчаянным рвением, что майор Фьюри назначил его Главным по рейтингу, так что Стив торжественно оглашал лучшие результаты перед вечерней молитвой и отправлял к позорному дереву худшего стрелка, то есть себя.

— В конце концов, стрелять тебе особо не придется, — сказал однажды Фьюри, задумчиво наблюдая, как Стив пытается добить мишень врукопашную. — Только бы бедра тебе покрепче, парень.

Другие солдаты, как понял Стив, были опытными наездниками и бедра имели что надо. Стив каждый вечер делал комплекс упражнений в своей палатке, пока Гейб обливал все вокруг дезинфицирующим гелем.

— В лесу страсть как много всяких микробов, — говорил он, трудясь над пыхтящим Стивом. — А в человеке их больше всего, просто ужас. — И Гейб выдавливал себе на язык щедрую порцию геля.

Гейб в лошадях разбирался, что надо. Он частенько рассказывал Стиву про деревенскую кобылу, которую его папаша-фермер продал прямо перед войной.

— Рослая, круглая, как цистерна на ножках, а ходит этак грациозно… — мечтательно припоминал Гейб, пока они готовились ко сну в тесной палатке. — Глаза умные, печальные. А под копытами у них знаешь, что, Роджерс? Маленькие мохнатые пальчики. Если б не копыта, кони бы на бегу этими пальчиками знай себе шевелили. — И Гейб смеялся, как полоумный, а Стив клал под подушку раскидной ножик, просто на всякий случай.

— Завтра нас поведут к секретной конюшне в лесу, — сказал Гейб однажды, когда они упаковались в свои спальные мешки. — Тогда-то и делом можно будет наконец заняться.

— Да, пора бы уже нам начать воевать, — ответил Стив. — Хочу прикончить хоть одного фрица.

— Точно, поскорей бы, — откликнулся Гейб, и они замолчали.

Позже Стив слышал, как Гейб всхлипывает в темноте, но так как был парнем тактичным, то принялся храпеть громче, чем Гейб плачет или Дум-Дум играет на своей треклятой гармошке.

* * *

Конюшня была огромной и могла соревноваться с поместьем рядом. Напоминала место, где лошади могут встретиться на коктейльной вечеринке с бокалом мартини в копыте. Майор Фьюри приложил ладонь к секретному замку, затем позволил просканировать свой глаз, а под конец вырвал волосок с головы и поместил его в замок, после чего замок зажужжал и открылся, а Фьюри стал еще чуточку более лысым. Парни ступили на широкую подъездную дорожку, робея перед огромным зданием с французскими окнами в пол и стрельчатой крышей. Но запах навоза — густой и плотный дух — дал им понять, что все в порядке.

Солдат повели знакомиться с их лошадьми, но Стива майор придержал за плечо и покачал головой.

Они зашли в дом, где их встретила высокая девушка с очень английским лицом.

— Полковник Картер, — представил ее Фьюри, и девушка оглядела Стива с ног до головы. — Она курирует этот проект, и ей ты сможешь позже задать все вопросы, все ясно, Роджерс?

Стив так растерялся, что присел в книксене и отдал честь, а также сразу решил, что вопросов у него нет. С такими красивыми девушками он даже разговаривать не желал.

Они поднялись на второй этаж по огромной мраморной лестнице, и осторожно постучались в закрытую дверь.

— Ладно, сынок, ступай и познакомься с нашим лучшим стрелком, твоим напарником. — И Фьюри впихнул Стива в комнату.

Стив сделал пару шагов и замер, стоя в самом центре пестрого ворсистого ковра. Он стянул фуражку и разинул рот, окончательно запутавшись в происходящем.

Баки Барнс, с самокруткой в зубах и мыльной пеной на половине физиономии, как раз заканчивал утреннее бритье перед маленьким круглым зеркалом, когда Стива так вежливо пригласили внутрь. Его длинные темные волосы были стянуты в конский хвост, а натуральный конский хвост рассеянно похлопывал по крупу.

— Ну здравствуй, солдатик, — ухмыльнулся Барнс, и комок пены упал с его лица на пол с мягким шмякающим звуком.

* * *

У полковника Картер был ряд сомнений по поводу Стива. Во-первых, было ясно, что парнишка не то, что на лошади скакать не умеет, он и живого кентавра никогда прежде в глаза не видел. Во-вторых, стрелял рядовой Роджерс с переменным успехом — в пятидесяти процентах он попадал в цель, а в остальных пятидесяти, к сожалению, не попадал. Ко всему прочему у Стива были средние показатели по бегу, прыжкам и приседаниям, и он путался в словах гимна.

— Это ничего, — заявил в ответ на ее резонные возражения Фьюри. — Парнишка вполне сладит со своим назначением. Нарядим его в патриотичный костюм и привяжем веревкой к Барнсу — авось не свалится по пути. Барнс сделает остальную работу.

Барнс был их гордостью и секретным оружием, и Фьюри не сомневался, что именно Барнс своим копытом однажды разобьет черепушку Гитлеру. Барнс стрелял с двух рук, попадал в беличий глаз с расстояния в двадцать миль, и это из лука — а что случилось, когда ему выдали снайперскую винтовку, и говорить не стоит (тем более что информация эта была засекречена). Барнс мог разгоняться до скорости легкового авто, нижняя половина его туловища могла одним мощным ударом копыта отправить в нокаут врага, верхняя также неплохо владела апперкотом. Ко всему прочему малыш Барнс обладал сверкающей американской улыбкой, хорошими манерами и неплохой смекалкой. По крайней мере, он всегда умудрялся раздобыть самокрутки, выпивку и морковь посреди закрытого объекта в лесу.

Фьюри ставил все свои фишки на то, что Барнс к финишу придет первым.

И если на его спине будет болтаться дохляк Роджерс, защищая стратегически уязвимые места Барнса огромным прочным щитом и своим телом — так тому и быть.

* * *

С первой минуты Стив понял, что они с Барнсом сработаются.

— Как зовут-то тебя, крепыш? — спросил Барнс, весело гарцуя к Стиву, пока Стив пятился к дальней стене.

— Рядовой Стивен Грант Роджерс, двадцать седьмой конный полк, — на одном дыхании выпалил Стив, во все глаза таращась на своего напарника. Тот, словно цирковой конь, поднял копыто. Стив неловко его схватил двумя руками и вежливо тряхнул, отчего Барнс зашелся смехом, похожим на ржание.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, но все зовут меня Баки, — сказал он, сверкая своими крупными белыми зубами, в которых все еще была зажата самокрутка. — И мои глаза выше, приятель.

Барнс погасил самокрутку о стенную панель из красного дерева и покрутил пальцем в воздухе.

— Не будешь ли ты так любезен показать мне свою тыловую часть, Роджерс? В конечном счете, нам с ней придется взаимодействовать очень плотно, — заявил Баки. Стив был так любезен, хотя и покраснел до шума в ушах. Барнс внимательно оглядел озвученную часть и поцокал языком. Было это одобрение или наоборот, Стив не понял.

— Ладно, полагаю, нам стоит устроить пробный заезд, — наконец решил Барнс и вытер пену со своего лица бархатной портьерой. — Хочешь оседлать меня, Роджерс?

Стив не хотел, но он был патриотом своей страны и обладателем самых накаченных бедер в отряде. Ему потребовалась тумбочка, чтобы взгромоздиться на Баки, а затем Стив неловко обнял напарника за мускулистый торс.

Его жесткие черные волосы хлестали Стива по лицу, пока они скакали вниз по мраморной лестнице, прочь из дома, к полям, и дальше — в лес, покуда вопль Стива не затих в воздухе.

* * *

Данное письмо передать лично в руки Крепыша Тома и Уилли Кубиста, Бруклин, угловая квартира над прачечной.

Письмо прошло редакцию отдела военной цензуры.

«Дорогие Том и Уилли,

Я на фронте уже шесть месяцев и пока не помер. Том, ты должен Уилли десятку, имей в виду. Мой отряд /ЦЕНЗУРА/ и ребята вроде неплохие. Правда, мы выполняем жутко секретное /ЦЕНЗУРА/. Меня поставили в пару /ЦЕНЗУРА/ и войну мне придется пройти верхом на флитрующем со мной /ЦЕНЗУРА/, но я думаю /ЦЕНЗУРА/. Если будет случай, постараюсь написать вам еще. Если умру, можете взять мои кисти и масло, то, которое еще не засохло. Томми, поцелуй от меня свою матушку, она /ЦЕНЗУРА/

Ваш /ЦЕНЗУРА/

* * *

Одержав пару славных побед, в основном за счет ошеломляющего эффекта, который на фрицев оказывал боевой американский кентавр, отряд, прозванный «Ревущие Коммандос», расположился на опушке леса. оставив коней отдыхать. Теперь бравые всадники смогли наконец постирать свои портянки в ледяном ручье.

— Зря вы это, ребята, — насмехался над ними Баки, праздно пожевывая травинку, — уничтожаете такое славное оружие. Если Дернье начнет размахивать портянками над головой, помрет больше немцев, чем мы должны уложить. Перевыполним план, вернемся домой раньше срока, и Фэлсворт сможет наконец сделать предложение своей даме сердца.

Все дружно застонали, а Фэлсворт поднял голову от портянок, которые страстно натирал куском серого мыла, и завел свою шарманку по новой.

— Это было подло, — прошипел Стив, пока Баки отдыхал на солнышке. Сам Баки портянки не носил в силу физиологических причин, но майор Фьюри велел ему обрядиться в патриотические трусы американской расцветки, сшитые из парашютного шелка, чтобы «прикрыть срам». Баки полагал, что срама у него никакого нет, но если его огромные яйца слишком отвлекают и смущают солдат, он готов носить хоть панталоны. Понятное дело, всё это Фьюри от зависти.

Стив эти знаменитые яйца видел в фас и профиль, потому что делил с Баки палатку. И хотя Барнс не играл на гармошке, не орал во сне и никуда свои ноги не высовывал, он все же был не менее чокнутым, чем остальные солдаты. К примеру, Барнс одержимо предсказывал будущее по звездам, стоило им высыпать на небо. Его предсказания обычно пропускали мимо ушей. Стиву, к примеру, суждено было стать глыбой льда в Антарктиде и переместиться в будущее, чтобы сражаться с инопланетянами, а Фэлсворту Баки посулил крепкую запретную любовь с одним ирландским фермером, за что едва не схлопотал по зубам.

— А что насчет тебя? — спрашивал Стив, но Баки только неопределенно пожимал плечами.

— Я, понятное дело, стану секс-символом, проживу сто лет и обзаведусь стальным копытом, чтобы громить зло.

По правде говоря, Баки Барнс был довольно близок к понятию «секс-символ», если бы вы спросили Стива. По крайней мере, он был самым крутым парнем из всех, кого Стив знал, а знал он достаточно крутых парней. У Баки всегда была в запасе пара-тройка сальных шуток, он умел выпускать колечки из дыма и мог победить в армреслинге даже Мориту; на крепком крупе у него было тавро — выжженная звезда, и на вопрос Стива Баки лишь пожал плечами:

— Да, было немного больно, но разве ты сам не хотел бы татуировку?

Стив не хотел умереть посреди войны от заражения крови, он планировал погибнуть как-нибудь более-менее героически.

Баки был приятным соседом по палатке, потому что всегда мог раздобыть все нужное. Когда Стив простудился после долгого перехода под дождем, Баки натирал его какой-то травяной мазью, пока у Стива вся кожа не начала гореть, и наутро Стив был бодрым и все еще живым. Баки угощал Стива финиками и шоколадом, уверяя, что там находятся все нужные Стиву витамины. Он мог обыграть в карты Дум-Дума и заставить его бегать вокруг костра в одних трусах, распевая кантри-песни, и если это не поднимало боевой дух всего отряда, то что тогда? Баки был в курсе всех последних новостей — не иначе как определял по звездам — и держал в курсе Стива.

— Мы движемся к Западному фронту, — сообщал он поутру, пока Стив сонно натягивал штаны. — А там пока без перемен.

Стив уважал Баки, и однажды набил морду Гейбу, который, проигравшись, в сердцах обозвал Барнса «паршивым пони».

— Спасибо, конечно, но мог бы и увернуться хоть разок, — наставлял позже Баки Стива, обрабатывая его раны в палатке. Стив упрямо хмурился, подставляя Баки то одну, то другую сторону своего побитого лица. — В тебе столько гнева, и как только умещается, — пробормотал Баки, внимательно глядя на Стива и сжимая его подбородок своими теплыми пальцами. — И что, ты и вправду мечтал угодить на фронт?

— А ты разве нет? — огрызнулся Стив, и Баки пожал плечами.

— Думаю, мне не оставили выбора. — Он покосился на Стива. — Я был простым русским солдатом, которого захватили в плен. Надо мной провели парочку бесчеловечных экспериментов, пришили меня к коню и промыли мозги, так что теперь я истинный янки.

Стив уставился на Баки во все глаза, и тот расхохотался.

— Ну и болван ты, Роджерс, — проговорил он с нежностью.

* * *

Они неслись по пересеченной местности, и Стив прежде думал, что такое бывает только на тренировках — чтобы и деревья, и дождь, и грязь, и ямы, и холмы, и чтоб при том еще и стреляли. Но Майор как в воду глядел, когда готовил тренировочные плацдармы, и вот они будто оказались на одном таком, только теперь там шли военные действия, и в любой момент кто-то мог погибнуть.

— Бьюсь об заклад, это будет Морита, — крикнул Барнс, ломясь сквозь валежник, пока их пытались снять с воздуха. — Взгляни на этого сукина сына. — И Стив повернул голову, чтобы разглядеть за стволами деревьев Мориту, верхом на хромоногом коне, в которого уже дважды попадали осколки от мин. — Вчера он проиграл мне три бутылки спиртного и сказал, что отдаст сегодня вечером. Если этот урод сегодня умрет, я из его мертвого тела всю душу вытрясу.

Баки всегда принимался много болтать, когда они находились в смертельной опасности. Не то что бы он помалкивал во все другие моменты.

Они перескочили через овраг одним длинным плавным движением. Копыта Баки врезались в сухую землю, и Стива хорошенько тряхнуло.

— Ты как там, в порядке? — крикнул Баки через плечо, и Стив поднял над ними щит, потому что сверху посыпались осколки и гроздья земли. Сперва Стив едва мог справиться с этим щитом, сделанным из какого-то суперпрочного и тяжелого материала, но теперь он ловко прикрывал щитом и себя, и Баки, в надежде выбраться из всего этого дерьмища.

— Если мы вернемся, — проорал Стив сквозь гул и пальбу, — Если мы когда-нибудь вернемся домой, я лично тебя завалю бутылками спиртного.

— Лучше подари мне теннисные туфли. Клянусь, Стиви, я всю жизнь мечтал о теннисных туфлях, таких, со шнурками, — проорал в ответ Баки. Громыхнуло совсем близко. Это было похоже на бушующую грозу и гром, но молнии обычно не целятся в тебя лично.

— Ну ты и придурок, Барнс, и шутки у тебя придурочные, — завопил Стив, пригибаясь и вовремя закрывая Баки щитом, пока Баки сбивал точным ударом немца, спрятавшегося в ветвях дерева. — Ты можешь быть серьезным хоть иногда, хоть разок в жизни?

Баки замер как вкопанный, и Стив чуть не слетел с него, в последний момент удержавшись могучим усилием бедер.

— Хочешь сказать, тебе не нравятся мои шутки? — угрожающим тоном спросил Баки.

— Черт, да гони же ты, — воскликнул Стив, дико озираясь по сторонам, потому что враги были всюду.

— Нет, давай-ка разберемся. Я тут всю душу, понимаешь, вкладываю…

— Баки!..

— …Пытаюсь тебя рассмешить, а ты что же, все это время считаешь меня болваном конченным?

— Клянусь, я не считаю, ты, болван. — Стив тряхнул Баки за плечо, жалея, что у него нет поводьев, или как там называются эти штуки. — Нас тут пристрелят, прошу тебя, двигай!

— И с места не сдвинусь, — спокойно возразил Баки, пока пули свистели мимо них. — Пока ты не скажешь, что ценишь мое чувство юмора.

— Я ОХРЕНЕТЬ КАК ЦЕНЮ ТВОЕ ЧУВСТВО ЮМОРА, — отозвался Стив.

— Скажи это искренне, — с достоинством попросил Баки.

Стив ненавидел этого ублюдка.

Хуже того: судя по всему, он влюбился.

Когда самое страшное осталось позади, Стив забросил щит за спину. Оглохший от взрывов и ослепший от вспышек, он чувствовал лишь горячее тело Баки под собой, ветер, бивший в лицо, и скорость, с которой они неслись по лесу, свободные и безумные.

Горячий укол в левый бок был похож на укус пчелы, но боль быстро захватила все тело, и Стив повалился на землю, пока Баки стремительно несся дальше.

* * *

— И что же, он мчал так, что пятки сверкали? — раздался хриплый голос Фэлсворта прямо над Стивом.

— Нет, он только и ждал, чтобы сбросить этого мерзавца и поскорей удрать. — А это уже говорил Морита.

— Вряд ли он вообще заметил разницу, — вступил Гейб. — Я хочу сказать… Роджерс весит, как недокормленный кот. Тут легко ошибиться.

— И все-таки он нашел его среди всей этой грязи и мертвых немцев, — вдохновлено произнес Дернье, слегка глотая буквы, будто уже порядком подвыпил в честь спасения. — И принес в лагерь на своих чертовых собственных руках.

— Не проще ли было уложить его к себе на спину? Я хочу сказать — так было бы удобнее, нет?

— О, просто заткнись, Гейб, —повысил голос Дернье. — На этих самых руках! Так героически!

Стив открыл глаза и поглядел на товарищей, окруживших его койку.

— Вы не могли бы заткнуться хоть на секунду? Я тут смертельно ранен, вообще-то, и пытаюсь не умереть, — попросил он вежливо и вновь погрузился в мрак.

* * *

Как ни крути, о ранении Стива требовалось доложить в генеральный штаб и следовать дальнейшим распоряжениям, например, раненого бойца госпитализировать, окружить заботой и всячески чествовать за проявленный героизм, а потом комиссовать домой, не позволив убиться на благо родины. Стив был категорически против.

— Мне и здесь неплохо, — упрямо заявил он, пока Морита на ходу менял ему повязку. Под повязкой была запекшаяся кровь, рана выглядела удручающе, но не смертельно. — Еще пара дней, и я буду в полном порядке.

— А что насчет нас, Роджерс? — возмутился Морита, размахивая кровавым бинтом. — Нарушить прямое распоряжение руководства — это тебе не шутки! Мы все не зря подписали «Присягу о верности».

— Какую еще присягу? — вклинился Гейб. — Ничего такого я не подписывал.

И оказалось, что присягу подписывал только Морита, а остальных эта участь каким-то чудом миновала. Так что Морита торжественно составил рапортичку, а Гейб не менее торжественно сжег ее в вечернем костре.

Так или иначе, решать должен был сержант Барнс, как самый старший по званию в их горе-отряде.

— Стив, ты должен отправиться в больницу, — тихо сказал он в темноте палатки, когда Гейб закончил опрыскивать территорию лагеря специальным дезинфицирующим спреем, похожим на химическое оружие.

— Спасибо, с меня больниц хватило, — откликнулся Стив упрямо. Он не собирался возвращаться с этой войны, не потеряв пару-тройку конечностей. К тому же, его бок почти не болел, если, конечно, не двигаться и не дышать.

— Ты должен вернуться домой, — продолжал настаивать Баки.

— Черта с два! Только когда мы затопчем Гитлера. Тогда я вернусь. Возможно. А до тех пор, будь добр, не теряй меня больше в лесу.

Баки фыркнул.

— Я очень постараюсь, Стив, — серьезно сказал он.

«Вместе до конца», — хотел пообещать ему Стив, но решил, что это будет слишком слащаво.

* * *

Возможно, так совпало, а может, сержант Барнс теперь выбирал какие-то особые маршруты, но на всем пути к побережью им не встретилось ни единого фрица. Стив набирался сил, Коммандос травили байки, лошади щипали травку на долгих привалах, а Баки курил самокрутки одну за другой, обретаясь где-то поблизости от Стива.

Стив наконец сообразил, что Баки — идеальная модель, и его истрепанный блокнот был полон зарисовок и эскизов. Баки обладал какой-то невероятной грацией, и каждое его движение вдохновляло Стива на лихорадочные поиски карандаша. К тому же, больше не было необходимости пририсовывать снизу лошадь, как на всех других портретах; все уже было в комплекте.

Баки покорно позировал, охотно красовался, поворачиваясь так и этак, чтобы мышцы играли, терпеливо застывал в нужной позе, а однажды ради высокого искусства согласился снять свои парашютные трусы.

В награду Стив соглашался принять все нужные лекарства, поесть чего-нибудь горячего, а потом часами расчесывал Баки волосы мягкой щеткой. Впервые он предложил это, когда заметил, как Дум-Дум нежно ухаживает за своим конем. Баки сперва колебался, словно Стив предложил нечто непристойное, но потом все-таки согнул ноги и тяжело опустился на траву. Стив провел щеткой по его спутанным темным волосам, которые были слегка волнистыми от постоянной сырости. С тихим монотонным шелестом щетка принялась скользить от макушки к кончикам волос, снова и снова, и Стив погрузился в процесс, пока его мысли витали где-то далеко. Он прервался, только когда Баки издал сдавленный звук, и взглянул на приятеля.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Стив хрипло, и Баки открыл затуманенные глаза. Он сглотнул, облизал пересохшие губы и ответил:

— Да.

Его щеки раскраснелись, а грудь быстро вздымалась, и хвост беспокойно стегнул по ноге Стива.

— Я в полном порядке, Стиви, — напряженно проговорил Баки. — Только мне, пожалуй, хватит на сегодня.

— Как скажешь. — Стив с сожалением отложил щетку и в последний раз провел рукой по шелковистым причесанным волосам. Баки длинно выдохнул, поднялся и поскакал прочь, так резко, что едва не сбил Стива с ног.

Но после, когда Стив доставал щетку со дна своего походного ранца, Баки всегда был тут как тут.

Они занимались этим часами.

* * *

— Я не уверен, что мы идем правильно, — сказал Стив, когда на следующий день они снова тронулись в путь. — Здесь слишком тихо. Мы сошли с маршрута.

— Мы придем на базу через пару дней, — спокойно откликнулся Баки, шагая между деревьев, так, что Стиву пришлось уклоняться от веток. — Набирайся сил.

— Я полон сил, — возразил Стив и судорожно закашлял. — Серьезно.

— Ай, — ответил Баки. — Я на что-то наступил.

— Постой-ка. — Стив ловко спрыгнул на землю и Баки поднял переднее копыто, а Стив присел на колено, чтобы взглянуть получше. — Да, здесь камень застрял. Позволь мне… сейчас… — Стив аккуратно вытащил камень и отбросил в сторону, а потом взглянул на Баки снизу вверх. — Вот и все. — Стив улыбнулся, сдувая челку с глаз. Баки сглотнул.

— Стив, слушай-ка, — тихо начал он, и тогда Дум-Дум завопил из кустов:

— Роджерс делает Баки предложение!

— Вы только взгляните! — тут же рядом нарисовался Гейб. — А где кольцо, Роджерс?

— И даже нас не позвали.

— Кругом война полным ходом, не время для любви!

— Что скажет майор Фьюри? Морита должен будет написать ему рапортичку!

— Нам положен свадебный пирог?

— О, да ради всего святого, — прошипел Стив, покраснев так сильно, что лицо почти болело.

— Не знаю даже, Стив, — протянул Баки задумчиво, высвободив свое копыто. — Как знать, может, тебе просто нужно мое наследство?..

Стив отправился пешком, раз уж эти недоумки собирались тратить весь день на глупые шутки.

* * *

Вечером у костра они травили байки о бизнесе, который откроют, стоит только живыми вернуться домой, и о славных победах, когда одним выстрелом они посбивали половину вражеского отряда, и о медведях, которые водятся в местных лесах, и о призраках, и о микробах, которые повсюду, и черт возьми, молчал бы ты, Гейб.

Фэлсворт травил байки о своей дамочке. Он пыхтел самодельной трубкой, которую выдолбил из пустой ветки, и теперь мучительно, но гордо пытался раскурить. Он разложил вокруг себя на старом пне, который служил ему табуреткой, ворох заляпанных грязью и черт знает чем бумажек.

— Это письма, для моей Софии, — поведал Фэлсворт. — Отправлю, как только до базы доберемся. Говорят, нынче почта доходит через раз, но мое письмо попадет ей прямо в руки, а знаете, почему?

— Ты поцелуешь конвертик? — противным тоном уточнил Дернье и подмигнул Гейбу, но Фэлсворт не заметил.

— Конечно, я поцелую, хрен ты полосатый. И положу туда цветок. Девчонкам ведь это нравится, да?

Стив подбросил веток в костер. Как и остальные, он не сводил глаз с походного котелка, где грелась их похлебка.

— Что за цветок? — подал голос Баки и заглянул Фэлсворту через плечо. — Ноготки? С катушек ты слетел, бедняга? Это же значит — «Ты меня не интересуешь».

— С чего бы? — тут же набычился Фэлсворт, но неуверенно вытащил другой засушенный цветок из старенькой Библии, которую обычно носил при себе каждый солдат, мечтающий выжить и использующий все способы для этого. Баки презрительно сморщился.

— Колокольчики? Можешь и отправить. Только если хочешь сказать ей — «Наша любовь была веселой и скоротечной».

— Как насчет этого? — Морита ловко вырвал из земли какой-то сорняк с мелкими синими цветочками.

— «У тебя толстые икры», — быстро ответил Баки, как только взглянул.

— А это? — вступил в игру Дернье.

— «Я проиграл все наши деньги».

— Ну, этот точно безобидный, — заявил Стив, заткнув себе за ухо маленький желтый одуванчик.

— Точно, если хочешь всем сообщить, что ты все еще девственник, — фыркнул Баки. Стив поспешно выкинул цветок. Фэлсворт совсем приуныл, но Баки обещал, как только они доберутся до базы, раздобыть ему настоящую лилию. За пару-тройку самокруток, которые, разумеется, шли авансом.

Когда все дочиста выскребли свои тарелки, выкурили все, что было, оросили все окрестные кусты и ушли спать, Стив сел возле угасающего костра нести ночной караул. Баки остался с ним, задумчиво глядя в пламя. Стив вытащил было блокнот, но тут какая-то чокнутая птица заорала на дереве, спугнув весь настрой.

— А ты и правда невинный, Стив? — задумчиво спросил Баки.

— Сам ты невинный, — оскорбился Стив. — Видал я голых женщин и мужчин, побольше твоего.

— Побольше моего ты точно не видал, — ухмыльнулся Баки. — Но я говорил не про рисование, дружочек. Ты ведь ходил в воскресную школу, верно?

— Верно, — отозвался Стив, озадаченный, отчего их разговор так резко свернул в сторону.

— И там, — Баки прикусил губу, все еще глядя в огонь, — тебе там говорили, что мужчине с мужчиной ложиться грех, верно?

— Да, говорили, — очень тихо подтвердил Стив, тоже уставившись на огонь.

— И что с животными таким заниматься нельзя, тоже наверняка ты слышал.

— Вроде того, — еще тише согласился Стив.

— Но про кентавров ведь там ничего не было?

— Ни словечка, — выдохнул Стив.

— Ну значит, все в порядке, — улыбнулся Баки, повернулся к Стиву и поцеловал его.

* * *

Дорогие Том и Уилли,

Война меня очень изменила. Я стал, можно считать, другим человеком. Все потому, что /ЦЕНЗУРА/. Я /ЦЕНЗУРА/ что /ЦЕНЗУРА/, но никому не слова. С вазелином возможности человеческого тела почти безграничны. Уилли, я должен тебе десятку.

Мы движемся в сторону /ЦЕНЗУРА/ и скоро сможем /ЦЕНЗУРА/, я уже куда лучше стреляю и могу сам разложить палатку, не говоря о том, чтобы разложить /ЦЕНЗУРА/. Меня немного ранили, но это не смертельно, и я надеюсь, что /ЦЕНЗУРА/ и мы с /ЦЕНЗУРА/ сможем /ЦЕНЗУРА/.

Высылаю вам засушенных лютиков, это значит /ЦЕНЗУРА/.

Все считают меня чокнутым, но мне кажется, что на фронте не так уж плохо.

Всегда ваш, /ЦЕНЗУРА/ Роджерс.

* * *

К тому моменту, когда война закончилась, Стив уже был капитаном — неплохая карьера для паренька, который болтается на спине кентавра, привязанный веревкой, и орет что есть мочи.

Отряд «Ревущие Коммандос» после окончания военных действий был награжден знаками отличия и с почестью расформирован. Полковник Картер лично пожала руку каждому, даже Баки не стал выпендриваться со своим копытом, когда очередь дошла до него.

Даже спустя много мирных лет Ревущие Коммандос пытались поддерживать друг с другом связь посредством писем, телеграфа и внезапных дружеских визитов. Во время одного такого они обнаружили, что молодая невеста Фэлсворта существует, только зовут ее не София, а Стефан, и это был очень приятный ирландец. Гейб открыл свой бизнес по производству влажных салфеток и до неприличия разбогател, Морита запатентовал секрет долголетия и написал несколько книг, все советы в которых сводились к одному простому правилу — ночью ноги нужно держать на холоде. Дум-Дум на какое-то время пропал с радаров, а потом оказалось, что он продолжил военную службу в качестве секретного агента и был внедрен в мексиканскую наркобанду, но для прикрытия женился там, завел детишек и погряз в семейных делах. Дернье давал интервью любопытным журналистам, которые снимали документальный фильм про Коммандос, и в красках рассказал, как Баки Барнс носил рядового Роджерса на руках, прижимая к своему мускулистому торсу. Спасибо, блин, большое, Дернье.

Стив вернулся в Бруклин, в комнатку над прачечной, которую делил с двумя нерадивыми художниками. Баки вернулся с ним. Им пришлось слегка расширить лестницу, чтобы Баки мог взбираться наверх, но оно того стоило.

Картины Стива стали довольно популярны, хотя изображение развратного кентавра — все еще не то, что вы захотите повесить на стенку в гостиной.

Развратный кентавр наслаждался славой и чувствовал себя отлично.

Они прожили долгую жизнь, в которой было много невероятных историй, вроде нашествия инопланетян или погружения в лед, а также легализации браков с кентаврами.

Уилл Сэмсон был шафером и почетным гостем на свадьбе.

И все получили по большому куску свадебного пирога.


End file.
